Pacte rompu
by duneline
Summary: L'épisode "La liaison" réécrite à ma façon...Slash/Yaoi. Rollin/Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Je me visionne, en ce moment, la série intégrale de « Mission : Impossible, l'originale. » et une idée de fic m'est venue avec mes deux adorables préférés : Paris et Rollin Hand.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Bruce Geller.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

« Pacte rompu » :

Jim Phelps, en entrant dans le bureau de l'ambassade américaine, perçut l'ambiance tendue et électrique qui s'était instaurée dans leur Q.G.

Paris, assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, la mine impassible dans son costume, fixait avec obstination Rollin qui, lui, installé sur un fauteuil, se situait à l'opposé de ce dernier.

Tous deux affichaient une expression de circonstance mais Jim n'était pas dupe. Le leader de « l'Impossible Mission Force » s'exhorta, intérieurement, au calme et consulta Barney du regard.

Le jeune spécialiste de l'electronique lui rendit son regard, échangeant avec son chef, une expression d'exaspération, d'agacement et d'inquiétude.

Leur mission devait passé avant toute considération et démasquer et coincer le fameux « k » étaient la priorité numéro une.

« -Elle a mordu à l'appât. Fit Jim, en ignorant le silence glacée entre Rollin et Paris. Je me rends au Conway avec Lady Weston. Barney ? »

Barney, immédiatement, sortit un dispositif destiné à trafiquer une table de jeu et en expliqua le fonctionnement à ses équipiers. Il nota, avec dépit, que Rollin avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Paris lorsque Jim avait mentionné son rendez-vous avec Lady Weston et ne l'écoutait plus.

Le jeune maitre du déguisement était plus occupé à décoder les mimiques de son vis-à-vis. Paris, plongé dans ses pensées, les traits préoccupés, ne s'aperçut pas de l'examen de son équipier.

« -Lady Weston est une bonne actrice. Lança Jim, tentant de ramener les deux agents à leur tâche première. Plusieurs hommes sont tombés dans ses filets et… »

Paris se leva et coupa, d'un ton ferme :

« -Elle est égarée. »

Jim et Barney s'étaient figés et se regardaient, l'air soucieux : Il était rare que Paris se permit d'interrompre un membre dans ses commentaires lors d'un débriefing.

Rollin s'était resaissi le premier et bondissant sur ses pieds, une fureur à peine contrôlée dans ses yeux bleus, il rétorqua :

« -Cela n'excuse en rien le fait qu'elle utilise les hommes et les pousse à trahir leur pays. Lady Weston est une plaie dont il faut débarasser Londres.

Paris fusilla Rollin de ses yeux d'ambre et froidement, il contre-attaqua :

« Cora est une femme de bonne famille qui se cherche. Elle est à la recherche de quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer. »

Jim ferma les yeux, lassé et sentant l'inévitable arriver. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Rollin, choqué et pâle, semblait statufié sur place. Une lueur de souffrance parut dans son regard mais le jeune agent la fit disparaitre, d'un clignement de paupières.

« -Ah, c'est Cora maintenant ? Souffla-t-il, péniblement et voyant la confirmation de ses soupçons. Et je suppose que tu te proposes d'être cette personne si recherchée ? Je trouve que tu joues vraiment bien ton rôle d'amant jaloux.»

Devant le silence gêné de Jim et de Barney et le manque de protestation de Paris, Rollin s'affala plus qu'il ne se rassit sur sa chaise et se força à adopter une attitude professionnelle.

Le téléphone sonna, allégeant l'atmosphère et rappelant les agents à leur mission. Jim, soulagé de cette diversion, décrocha vivement et entreprit de passer le combiné à Paris.

…

Rollin, au volant de sa voiture, surveillait le couple qui montait dans une somptueuse limousine noire.

Réprimant l'amertume à la vue de Lady Weston accrochée au bras de Paris, le jeune agent fit démarrer son véhicule et se mit à suivre la limousine.

Il serra des dents, crispant ses mains autour du volant. La mission allait bientôt s'achever et si rien ne venait en pertuber le déroulement, l'insaisissable « K » serait démasqué.

Rollin, presqu'insconsciemment, tâta le minuscule mouchard électronique, placé sous la peau de son poignet et ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

C'était leur secret. Le lien qui les connectait en permanence. Paris, soucieux de la sécurité de Rollin, avait décidé que ce dernier porterait un émetteur. Emetteur qui, en cas de danger, permettait de localiser l'agent.

Rollin avait accepté mais à la condition que Paris en aurait aussi.

C'était leur pacte et leur promesse de se secourir l'un l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient jurés de rester en vie et de ne pas « craquer » tant qu'il leur resterait l'espoir de se sauver mutuellement.

Une immense nostalgie assombrit les jolis traits de Rollin, au souvenir de la complicité partagée avec Paris.

Complicité mise à mal par Lady Weston et le comportement de Paris à l'égard de la jeune et séduisante espionne ennemie.

L'apparition d'une magnifique propriété de campagne sortit Rollin de ses pensées. Le jeune agent vit Paris et Lady Weston descendre de la limousine et pénétrer dans la demeure, accompagnés de gens armés.

« -Cible localisée, Jim. » Murmura Rollin, dans un petit émetteur/récepteur.

Jim, au volant d'un autre véhicule et dissimulé derrière un épais buisson, reçut la transmission de Rollin.

« -Bien reçu, Rollin. Confirma-t-il, en faisant signe à Barney d'appeler Scotland Yard. Il faut sortir Paris de là. »

Rollin acquiesça et ouvrant sa portière, il sauta de sa voiture. Prudemment, à pas de loup, il courut vers la maison et s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres. Il se haussa pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur et essayer de vérifier la présence de Paris.

Effectivement, celui-ci était dans la pièce et malgré le fait qu'un homme lui parlait, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une seule et unique personne : Lady Weston.

Rollin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et concentré sur l'expression de tristesse de Paris, n'entendit pas le son de pas qui venaient derrière lui.

Un violent et formidable coup s'abattit sur son crâne et le jeune agent s'effondra à terre, à moitié évanoui.

….

Paris ne quittait pas des yeux Lady Weston. La jeune femme, ne pouvant supporter le sarcasme et la souffrance dans le regard du jeune homme, gardait les siens baissés.

Lord Weston se délectait de la scène et du désespoir muet des deux jeunes gens. Il sourit.

« -Vous pourrez l'avoir tout à vous. Proposa-t-il, conciliant et un rien dédaigneux. Allez à la conférence et Cora vous appartiendra. »

Perdu dans des sentiments et désirs contradictoires, Paris n'entendit pas Jim lui parler à travers son écouteur dans l'oreille :

« -Nous avons perdu le contact avec Rollin. Essayez de le situer dans la maison, Paris. »

Jim lui demanda confirmation pour l'instruction mais Paris ne la donna jamais.

….

Etourdi par la douleur, Rollin se redressa à demi et recula contre le mur. Un liquide poisseux coula de sa tempe et le jeune agent, passant la main, comprit que c'était son sang.

Encore groggy par le coup, Rollin ne perçut son agresseur et kidnappeur qu'à travers une vision floue. Mais ses oreilles, exercées, reconnurent le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on arme.

« -Paris... Appela le jeune agent, en se sentant perdre conscience. Paris…Paris… »

La détonation fut sèche. La perception d'un corps croulant sur lui ranima, légèrement, Rollin qui tendit la main vers son sauveur.

« -Paris… » Souffla-t-il, avec ardeur et espoir.

Un visage se pencha sur le jeune blessé.

« -Ca va aller, Rollin. Fit la voix de Jim. Paris est en sécurité. »

….

Paris avançait vers la limousine dont le chauffeur avait été remplacé par Barney et se tournant vers Lady Weston, il l'invita, sobrement, à prendre place dans le véhicule.

« -Rollin ! » S'écria Paris, en remarquant, enfin, Jim arriver avec le jeune brun.

Rollin, peinant à marcher et à rester éveillé, était dans un sale état : Ses cheveux bruns et soyeux étaient emmêlés et du sang séchait sur sa tempe.

Paris, abandonnant son impassibilité, se rua vers Rollin et voulut l'aider.

« -Non, ne me touche pas. Ordonna Rollin, d'un ton faible et glaçant Paris. Tu as brisé le pacte. »

Rollin, disant cela, adressa un regard éloquent vers Lady Weston et soutenu par Jim, monta dans la limousine.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Paris a rompu le pacte. Il a failli.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Rollin, assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, souriait à l'une des blagues de Jim. En face de lui, Doug, en tenue décontractée, finissait son assiette de brochette « façon Phelps » et avait , de temps à autre, un air malicieux et complice envers Jim et Willy.

Barney, quant à lui, à l'écart du groupe, humait la bonne odeur de feu de cheminée et offrait ses mains à la chaleur des flammes du feu de bois.

Cinnamon n'était pas présente car, même si Jim n'était pas macho, ce dernier avait voulu un week end détente entre garçons. Le lac, le chalet et la luxurieuse forêt de montagne avaient contribué au succès de ce séjour, faisant oublier aux agents le stress de la mission précédente à Londres.

Jim consulta discrètement sa montre, jetant un bref coup d'œil furtif à Rollin et encore une fois, le patron de l'équipe d'espion s'émerveillait du charisme et du magnétisme qui se dégageaient du jeune homme.

Fasciné, il l'observa sourire et discuter avec les autres personnes et la même question lui revenait à l'esprit : Comment faisait Rollin pour être aussi humain et aussi accessible , sans toutesfois, perdre son professionnalisme et garder ses distances ?

Rollin n'était pas un beau garçon, selon les normes classiques, ni même joli. Mais Jim savait, de source sûre, que le jeune espion avait fait craquer pas mal de cœur dont celui de Cinnamon…

Jim avait une préférence secrète et indéniable pour Rollin et s'était attaché au jeune homme au cours des nombreuses missions que les deux hommes avaient accomplis ensemble.

Des coups frappés à la porte du chalet ramena Jim au présent et calmement, il alla ouvrir. Il savait parfaitement l'identité de l'invité de dernière minute.

Sur le seuil de l'entrée, vêtu de sa veste de moto et son casque à la main, Paris répondait au « bonjour » de Jim et saluant le reste de l'équipe, il se dirigea vers une chaise où il s'y installa confortablement.

L'ambiance sembla soudain s'électrifier à l'apparition de Paris et Rollin, les joues rouges, foudroya Jim de ses yeux bleus.

« -Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Annonça Rollin, en commençant à se lever. Je suis fatigué et demain, une longue route m'attend… »

Il ne put en dire plus car Jim, aussitôt, intervint, plaçant ses deux mains sur la table et rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Rollin :

« -Je vais être franc, Rollin et Paris. Vous êtes deux bons éléments de l'équipe et on ne peut se passer de vos compétences. Cela fait plus d'un mois que la mission de Londres est finie et que vous êtes à couteau tiré, Rollin. Tous les deux. Votre attitude puérile et bornée nuit à la bonne entente de l'quipe. Alors, j'aimerai que vous profitiez de l'air frais de la montagne pour rétablir une bonne communication. Avant que je ne sois résolu, par la force des choses, à vous exclure de l'agence. »

La menace provoqua un silence gêné et embarrassé auprès des autres agents. Rollin, à la fin du speech de Jim, se figea et taisant la colère en lui, il regarda Paris.

Paris, paisiblement, lui rendit son regard et haussa un sourcil, manifestant par là son impuissance et son désarroi.

Troublé et mal à l'aise, Rollin marmonna de vagues excuses et se sauva dans les escaliers, suivi par un long regard indéchiffrable de Paris.

…..

L'obscurité fraiche de la nuit fit du bien à Jim qui, adossé à la rambarde de la terrasse du chalet, fumait. Elle apaisait le tumulte de ses pensées et la culpabilité en lui.

Une main, décidée et déterminée, lui ôta la cigarette des lèvres et une voix, familière et empreinte de reproche, le réprimanda :

« -Je croyais que tu avais « décroché », Jim. »

Doug, le médecin de la bande, écrasa la cigarette sous ses talons et chercha le regard de Jim, avec un sourire affectueux et soucieux à la fois.

« -Tu en parles comme si c'était une drogue. Fit Jim, en attirant le jeune châtain contre lui. Ce n'est qu'une cigarette, tu sais. »

Doug, avec un soupir, se lova dans les bras réconfortants de son chef et doucement, releva la tête.

« -Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Murmura-t-il, inclinant la tête de côté. Tu as bien fait d'avoir agi ainsi avec ces deux idiots. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable parce que tu as agi en tant que chef. »

Jim, sceptique, se laissa convaincre par la confiance de son petit-ami et le serrant contre lui, posant son visage sur son épaule, s'abandonna à la douceur de l'instant.

« -Deux aveugles aussi. » Précisa Jim, avec malice.

Les deux amoureux se contemplèrent avant d'éclater d'un formidable fou-rire. Un toussotement les fit taire et les joues rouges, les deux hommes virent Paris qui paraissait attendre.

Jim comprit et échangeant des mots à l'oreille de Doug, il se tourna vers Paris.

« -Tu veux me parler ? » S'enquit Jim, d'un ton engageant.

Paris attendit que Doug s'éclipsa, avant de répondre :

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Tu pouvais me virer de l'agence. C'est moi qui ai mis toute la mission en danger. Je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses avec Lady Weston. J'ai manqué à mon devoir. Rollin n'y est pour rien. »

…

Jim étudia de longues minutes Paris, notant combien le jeune homme était tendu et perdu. Il avait saisi le désarroi de l'agent dans ses questions.

« -Tu te proposes de démissionner ? Avança Jim, avec certitude et assurance. Tu veux épargner à Rollin les tourments d'une enquête sur l'état de vos services et vos aptitudes, n'est-ce –pas ? »

Paris rougit mais ne confirma pas. Mais Jim sut qu'il avait deviné juste et un sourire, plein de sollicitude, vint sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions, Paris. Suggéra le chef de « l'impossible mission team », avec douceur. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à préserver Rollin et pourquoi ce…Pacte entre vous ? »

Paris refusait obstinément de parler et Jim eut un soupir de découragement devant un tel entêtement.

« -J'ignore ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Continua Phelps, d'un ton neutre. Mais visiblement, vous partagez plus qu'une… »

Paris, presqu'avec brutalité, coupa la parôle de Jim :

« -C'était une idiotie, une plaisanterie bête de ma part, le pacte ! Rollin et moi, nous étions soûls et seuls chez moi ! Je ne sais pas mais j'ai lancé cette idée de pacte comme ça et c'est devenu sérieux ! En tout cas, pour Rollin. »

Jim approuva silencieusement, sans interrompre la confession du jeune homme et l'écouta, intéressé.

« -Ouais, c'est devenu sérieux pour Rollin…Fit Paris, avec amertume et rancœur dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai suggéré le port d'un micro pour lui. Rollin est tellement tête brûlée et casse-cou ! Il adore les missions en solo et il est toujours désigné pour prendre les rôles les plus risqués ! Alors, comme tous les deux, nous sommes des experts en déguisement et en tours de magie… »

Il se tut une seconde, avant de reprendre, en haussant des épaules :

« -J'ai joué sur le fait que l'équipe ne devait pas perdre ses deux « pros » en déguisement. Du coup, Rollin a adhéré avec un enthousiasme déconcertant. Il a adoré l'idée d'un secret et d'une complicité entre les deux magiciens de l'équipe. »

Jim feignit de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes et déclara, gentiment :

« -Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec Rollin, Paris. Définir ce qu'il y a réellement entre vous et ce qui t'a vraiment motivé à lui proposer ce micro. Rollin est un grand garçon, Paris et conscient des risques qu'il encourt lors des missions. Mais il les accepte. C'est un fait et une partie de lui que tu dois gérer et accepter. Tu dois lui faire confiance. »

Percevant la réticence de Paris devant l'évidence, Jim posa la question :

« -Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Rollin était si furieux contre Lady Weston ? Quelque soit ta décision après notre conversation, Paris, sois sûr d'une chose : Cela te dérange que Rollin soit le plus exposé lors des missions. Tu tiens à lui. »

….

La respiration de Rollin, douce et lente, prouvait que le jeune agent dormait du sommeil du juste.

Paris, l'esprit en ébullition, tourmenté, l'observait dormir. Debout près de son lit.

« -Du sommeil d'un ange… »Se dit-il, en scrutant les traits sereins de Rollin.

Une envie subite de saisir Rollin et de le secouer envahit Paris qui se retint, les poings crispés. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rollin eut l'air si vulnérable et si attachant pendant son sommeil ? Pourquoi ce désir de le protéger et la rage contre le concerné lorsque celui-ci acceptait de jouer les cobayes pour un savant fou ?

Epuisé par des émotions intenses et contradictoires en lui, Paris s'affala à genoux sur le sol et la tête baissée, des sanglots le secouant, il admit sa défaite.

Avec précaution, il s'inclina sur le visage paisible de Rollin et les yeux clos, apposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi.

«-Oh, Rollin ! » Gémit Paris, en l'embrassant passionnément.

Rollin se réveilla, sentant la chaleur d'un souffle contre sa joue. Il se redressa à demi de son lit et se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux : Paris, le visage près de son oreiller, s'était endormi.

Les lèvres tremblantes, avec crainte, Rollin effleura les cheveux et la joue humide de Paris dans une tendre caresse. D'une main légère, aérienne…

« -Bonne nuit, Paris. » Souffla Rollin, avant de se recoucher et certain que le lendemain, Paris aurait disparu.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

L'intervention de Jim Phelps décillera-t-elle les yeux de nos deux héros ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Le soleil, avec ses rayons de miel, entrait par profusion dans la chambre de Rollin. Un ciel bleu, sans nuage, augurait une journée magnifique.

Paris, tiré du sommeil par une chaleur dérangeante, cligna des yeux sous la lumière éblouissante du jour et se rendant, finalement , compte du lieu où il se trouvait, effaré, il se leva silencieusement.

Il tenta de soustraire sa main de celle, entrelacée étroitement, de Rollin et se maudit de s'être oublié dans la chambre du jeune endormi lorsque le principal concerné, en balbutiant des mots dans son sommeil, refusait de lui libérer la main.

La gardant plus serrant encore.

« -Non, s'il te plait. Murmura Rollin, en se calant dans son oreiller, avec une expression de bien-être. Non, ne pars pas…S'il te plait. Reste. »

Embarrassé, ne sachant que faire, Paris refit une seconde tentative, sans réveiller Rollin. En vain. Abandonnant, il décida d'affronter la situation : Il tendit le bras, s'apprêtant à secouer, sans méchanceté, Rollin mais celui-ci lui fit grâce de cette action.

Rollin, tournant son charmant visage vers Paris, rouvrit les yeux et son regard se porta, immédiatement, sur leurs deux mains unies.

Embarrassés et horriblement génés, les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement et ne surent que dire pendant un long laps de temps.

Voyant que Paris ne s'enfuyait pas, Rollin s'avança, timidement, vers le visage de son équipier et s'inclinant sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa. Avec appréhension, au premier abord, puis avec une tendresse et une hardiesse passionnée.

Paris répondit au baiser, effleurant au passage la nuque de Rollin et le plaqua contre lui, aimant le contact de son corps sur sa peau. Il s'écarta, mettant fin au baiser et cherchant le regard de Rollin, il le contempla.

Dévorant des yeux les traits réguliers et fins, les cheveux bruns et soyeux et le sourire, plein de confiance, du jeune magicien.

« -Je suis désolé, Rollin. Déclara Paris, subitement et en quittant l'étreinte de celui-ci. Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça : Je suis maudit en amour. Inga, Lady Weston…Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées ont fini par souffrir. Nous sommes voués, en tant qu'espions, à une vie de solitude. Nous ne pouvons aimer sans que cela ne blesse l'être chéri. Désolé, Rollin. »

…

Rollin, déconcerté, avait écouté sans protester. Il vit l'expression tourmentée de Paris, les fantômes des amours passés dans ses yeux d'ambre et constatant que ce dernier allait s'enfuir, il l'attrapa par le bras.

« -Je sais cela aussi, Paris. Dit-il, en s'agrippant au bras du jeune indécis. Mais je veux essayer avec toi. Je suis un espion et je suis conscient de la difficulté d'avoir une relation dans notre métier. Laisse-nous un avenir, s'il te plait, Paris. »

Les yeux suppliants de Rollin, où chagrin, incertitude et tendresse transparaissaient, eurent raison de l'hésitation de Paris.

Le jeune homme se pelotonna dans les bras de Rollin et bercé par le souffle de son aimé, il consentit à se détendre.

….

Jim Phelps, inquiet de ne pas voir Paris et Rollin de la matinée, se rendit vers la chambre de Rollin. Il entrebailla, lentement, la porte et un sourire, plein de sollicitude affectueuse, se fit sur son visage.

Doug, se faufilant derrière lui, jeta un œil sur le couple assoupi et espiègle, il murmura :

« -Apparemment, tes conseils ont été fructueux. Il était temps ! »

Sur ces paroles, Doug enlaça Jim qui referma la porte de la chambre et déposa un léger baiser sur son bout de nez.

« -C'est pour cela que je t'aime, Jim ! Avoua-t-il, avec amour. Tu as su faire montre d'humanité. »

Pouffant de rire tous les deux, les deux amants descendirent les escaliers et entreprirent de préparer le déjeuner de midi.

…..

Paris consulta sa montre : Il était bien 11 heures. Il sauta du lit de Rollin et se pétrifia, émerveillé :

Rollin, en pyjama bleu, sortait de la salle de bain et se frottait les yeux, étouffant un baillement. Là, Paris sut qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu. Son cœur fondit devant le spectacle de Rollin adorable dans un pyjama plus grand que lui.

« -Il est 11 heures et une minute. Lança Rollin, inconscient du trouble de Paris. Tu as passé trois heures dans mes bras et rien ne s'est passé, tu vois : Aucune catastrophe n'est arrivé. Pas de malédiction en vue ! »

La plaisanterie de Rollin ramena ses esprits à Paris. Eclatant de rire, celui-ci alla serrer son petit-ami dans ses bras et affirma :

« -Je crois que Jim ne m'en voudra pas si je t'enlève pour un petit déjeuner tardif . J'ai repéré un restaurant, dans le coin, où on sert d'excellents muffins à la myrtille. »

Les yeux de Rollin pétillèrent de plaisir et de gourmandise. Les muffins à la myrtille étaient son péché mignon !

…..

Les mèches voletant au vent, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, Rollin savourait les sensations de liberté et d'ivresse procurées par une folle course de moto.

Son corps accompagnait, en harmonie parfaite, les mouvements de Paris qui, pilotant la moto, roulait à une vive allure.

Parfois, Paris quittait, un instant , la route des yeux et se tournait vers Rollin, fier et heureux de lui apporter un tel bonheur.

Les deux amoureux s'échangeaient alors un sourire et des regards complices. Manquant de peu de sortir de route…

Parvenant dans un sentier forestier, Paris prit la direction du rivage du lac et stoppa la moto dans un lieu coupé du monde. Il désirait profiter de la présence de Rollin dans cet endroit paisible où il n'y avait personne sur les bords de ce rivage.

« -Viens, Rollin. » Fit-il, en entrainant son amant vers le lac.

Rollin le suivit et restant debout à côté de lui, il huma l'air revigorant de la montagne. Paris se tourna vers son compagnon et captant son regard, encadrant son visage entre les paumes de sa main, il confia :

« -Si je devais mourir, la dernière chose que je voudrais entendre est ceci. »

Glissant une main sous la chemise de Rollin, il l'apposa au niveau du cœur de celui-ci et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des pulsations du cœur de son aimé.

Bouleversé, Rollin comprit le message et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

….

La route était sinueuse et assez étroite. Paris, habilement, négocia un virage presqu'au moment fatidique et souriant, il imagina les commentaires de Rollin sur cette manoeuvre dangereuse.

Il avait hâte de rentrer au Q.G et de revoir Rollin, ainsi que Jim et le reste de l'équipe. La mission, en Suisse, avait été un succès. Pour une fois, Paris se félicitait d'avoir eu le rôle plus périlleux à accomplir.

Soudain, ue voiture fonça sur la moto de Paris qui ne put l'éviter et la percuta.

Sous le choc et la violence de l'impact, Paris fut éjecté de sa moto et atterrit, en contrebas du ravin. A moitié assommé, il essaya de se relever mais il s'écroula, douloureux et contusionné.

Un homme, caché dans les buissons, le visa et tira : Paris cria de douleur, sous l'injection de la drogue, et s'évanouit.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


End file.
